


Love in the Time of Chicken Wings

by Evilillusions



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, OTP Feels, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilillusions/pseuds/Evilillusions
Summary: Every Friday is movie night and the first Saturday night of the month is wing night. These are age-old traditions to Inuyasha and Kagome, best friends extraordinaire. But then, on one such night, Kagome drops the bomb of ‘seeing someone’…Written for Inuvember 2020.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. Inuyasha

“So… Inuyasha, I’ve been kinda seeing someone…”

Just like that, he feels the floor fall out from beneath him. He’d known this moment would come. Spent the last decade-plus preparing actually. Or denying. Depends on how you want to look at it. This is Kagome talking though, best-friend-since-we-still-had-baby-teeth-Kagome is telling him she got a boyfriend.

“… seemed really interested in Sango’s work, and asked if we could go to the Opening Night. I–well, I just wanted you to know, so it won’t be a surprise tomorrow. Inuyasha?”

At the sound of his name, he blinks, having not paid any attention to what she’d been saying. He grunts noncommittally, setting their refilled glasses down and shoving the pile of blankets aside to resume his previous spot.

On the other end of the pathetically tiny couch, Kagome looks worried. She keeps chewing on her lower lip and her fingers fidgets with the red sleeves that come to her knuckles– _when the hell had she stolen that hoodie from him_? Wearing those stupid black frames, her grey eyes look even bigger.

Why is she still with him then, drinking orange juice and watching TV on a Friday night? Shouldn’t she be with her _boyfriend_? Sure, Friday movie nights are a sacred tradition, but things will have to change starting now, right? Isn’t that why she chose to fucking bring this up now?

Kagome maneuvers herself on hands and knees, crawling over to wave a hand in front of his face.

“Hey, Inuyasha…”

“What, woman? I’m trying to piece together the clues, ok?” They’d saved all three episodes of the latest season of BBC’s Sherlock to binge together, but the excuse sounded lame even to his ears. “Yeah fine, some dumb boy of yours, shut up about it already.”

He smiles. Or grimaces. Not really sure how it came out. Friends are supposed to smile when their best friend’s got game right? Fuck. Any boy should not be allowed to exist in the same sentences as ‘ _hers_ ’. Ever.

Kagome nods, but doesn’t look convinced. Thank fuck, she does shut up about it. It doesn’t mean Inuyasha isn’t sensing her secretly sneak looks at him all night though.

Drawing the blanket up to this chin, the hanyou glares up at the ceiling. This boy must be relatively new in her life right? There’d been no new male scents in her apartment. He isn’t proud to admit it, but Inuyasha made it a point to do a thorough sniff around the place whenever he came over. Much good that did though. Didn’t even see this coming.

Graduating last year meant that he couldn’t stay in college housing anymore. And getting a job on the other side of town meant the time he got to spend with Kagome was considerably less. Now he was left with Friday nights, the weekend and if he was lucky, one more weekday night. Damn, he missed the years when he basically never left this studio apartment of hers even though he only lived in the building next door. They were always joined at the hip for as long as he could remember, so college was no different. An added benefit of being always around meant that Inuyasha could deflect those damn guys that hovered over her like flies. Stupid girl is too oblivious to ever notice. Probably why this fucker got an in with her now. Cuz he wasn’t there to hand out death threats.

Across the room, Kagome mumbles something and turns over to face him. In the dim, Inuyasha can make out the messy waves and her features lax with sleep. She hasn’t mentioned it yet but would this be the last time he’d sleep over? Would he have to clear out the top drawer of her dresser with his stuff?

One thing was for certain, is that tomorrow night will be absolute hell.

–-–-–-–-–

It could’ve actually gone so much worse.

Inuyasha was expecting to have murdered Kagome’s date before they started bringing out the fancy finger foods. Or at the very least, be thrown out by the gallery security.

But neither of those things happened. Instead, he stayed long enough to not hurt Sango’s feelings (read: hide in a corner, avoid anything that breathes) and then bolted out of there like the coward he is.

He saw more than enough though, thanks. Kagome showed up wearing a royal blue cocktail dress, with her hair styled and make up on. Like she gave a fuck. Like she wanted to make an impression on this guy.

Said guy was one-hundred percent human, polite, soft-spoken, and put-together in a tailored suit. Basically everything Inuyasha was not.

He was loud, rude, gave no fucks and hated wearing anything that had a collar or cuffs. It never seemed to matter to Kagome before. Maybe it didn’t matter if your best friend is a bit of a mess, but when it comes to boyfriend material, it’s a whole other story.

Seeing her hang off his arm, smiling and murmuring about the artwork, Inuyasha wanted to punch the puny human’s lights out. He wanted to be angry. He really tried. But all he felt, was… well, _this_.

Kagome’s the kindest and most loving person he’d ever met. She’s his best friend and she deserves a lot more than a hanyou as a boyfriend. She deserves not to be stared at every time they go somewhere.

There's no way in hell Kagome feels anything more than platonic friendship with him anyways.

Inuyasha curses when his head just about smacks the vertical bar while he’s wallowing in self-pity. He plops down onto the top of the playground, his sneakers land almost halfway down the slide, making a tinny sound echo through the quiet of the empty kiddie park.

Tonight is Saturday, first Saturday of the month to be exact. And first Saturday of the month is wing night. He hates noise, hates people more, but he loves chicken wings. Since Kagome and him had discovered the amazing deal at their campus bar their first year of college, it had become yet another tradition. They would order, and then Inuyasha would run the two of them to this park to eat.

Not any park, but the park where seven-year-old Inuyasha beat the crap out of a lizard youkai for calling a tiny human girl names. This was where he’d first protected her toddler ass from the neighbourhood bullies.

Even though it would just be him tonight, he’d still gotten their usual order. Which included a dozen barbecue wings– _boring–_ but Kagome is a huge fan for some reason. The plan is to eat himself into a meat coma.

Slicing the paper bag open with his claws, a plume of delicious scent escapes into the air. The hanyou tore into a hefty piece of chicken, still steaming hot. He better be careful not to get any sauce on his ‘good’ clothes though. Kagome would kill him.

Where was Kagome now? He wonders.

Somehow, honey-garlic was not cutting it tonight. The hanyou threw the half-gnawed chicken bone moodily back into the box.

She probably invited the boy back by now, _doing fuck knows what_ – The hanyou slams his fist down, making a loud bang and very possibly putting a good dent in the slide.

“Whoa, geez, calm down!” A familiar voice teases from behind the playground tower. “Did they accidentally swap your wings with triple hot buffalo ranch or something?”

Was he that deep in his own head that he didn’t hear her coming?

The crunch of gravel gets closer, then the rustling as she climbs up the ladder, before a cloud of her scent billows when she swings herself gracefully down to settle beside him.

Inuyasha ogles Kagome for a second. She’d changed out of her pretty dress and into the red hoodie– _his hoodie_ – she wore last night. Hair now in the signature messy bun, complete with black leggings and sneakers; she’s back to the Kagome he knows.

Then his brain catches up. “Idiot, don’t tell me you took a taxi this late at night on your own? How many times do I have to tel–”

“It’s fine!” She flaps a hand at him, then proceeds to wiggle the box of wings away from his slack fingers.

He growls at her. Sadly, Kagome is immune to his death glares.

“You know Sango’s a bit disappointed you left so early. You didn’t even see her feature piece they revealed at the end. We gotta go back. She’s such a brilliant sculptor!” Kagome dips a fingertip against the side of the box and then licks it. Finding it suitable to her liking she went to select a piece. “ _Ewwwwww_! Inuyasha! How many times have I told you it’s _gross_ to throw the bones back in the box?!”

“That’s what you get for eating my wings.”

“But we always share.” She pouts, nudging his shin with her foot, before picking a piece out regardless.

The hanyou watches her eat. Kagome has a dainty way of picking apart the sections, then nibbling on each bone. She also likes to make this satisfied humming noise when she thinks something is tasty.

“So…” He grunts. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

Her stormy eyes darts to his face, eying him speculatively. “He’s not my boyfriend… we’re just casually dating I guess. This is the… third date?”

“Are you happy with him, Kagome?”

She pauses, and her brow scrunches up just a tiny bit. Wordlessly, Kagome sets the chicken bones down on a napkin and meets his amber eyes straight-on.

“What would you do if I said yes?”

“I’d… be happy for you.”

“What?! Seriously, Inuyasha?” She exclaims incredulously. Actually Kagome sounded almost angry. And hurt.

He keeps his gaze solidly at their shoes. “That’s what best friends do right?”

She doesn’t say anything.

Inuyasha sneaks a look at her. She’s worrying her lip again, looking sadder and more defeated by the second. Only one way to fix that. He opens his mouth.

“Well, fuck! It’s not like you’re ever gonna want _me_ , so what the fuck else am I supposed to do, Kagome? Hope you die alone?”

His golden eyes widen comically while his expression dissolves into full-blown panic.

“Shit! Fuck–”

Her eyes were as wide as his. “Wait… Inuyasha, I just want to make sure I–”

He slams his lips on hers before she gets a chance to finish her sentence. Kagome’s squeak of surprise was swallowed by his mouth. He mashes his lips harder into hers, slants a little to kiss her at a better angle, pleadingly, _desperately_ hoping she would understand. Praying to anyone listening that she wouldn’t reject him.

That she would understand, without words, that he loves her. That Inuyasha has loved his best friend Kagome for a damn, fucking long time now.

Then a sound, more blessed than anything he’d ever heard in all of his twenty-five years on earth. Kagome giggles into his mouth. He feels her hands grab hold of each of his forelocks in that irritating way and she pulls him down to her. Her warm, plush lips presses up against his, and she kisses him back enthusiastically.

Eventually they pull apart, respectively breathing a little hard. The park was poorly lit this time of night, but Inuyasha could see Kagome’s cheeks were flushed and lips, swollen. Courtesy of yours truly.

He grins at her.

“You know… that doesn’t actually count as a proper confession, dog-boy.” She smacks his shoulder. “Where’s the part where you tell me you _luuuuuuvvv_ me?”

Inuyasha sputters. “Keh! You know what you’re signing up for, _wench_!”

She sticks her tongue out at him and reaches up, giving one of his dog ears a tweak.

“What if I’m simply not sure if I can trust a man who swears by blue-green algae pills and you just happen to seem better in comparison?”

Inuyasha barks out a laugh then play growls at her. He catches her neatly around the waist before the sneaky girl could slide all the way down to escape, and gives her a noogie. Kagome giggles helplessly, trying to bat his hand away before finally admitting defeat.

Only then did Inuyasha pull her back up, taking the newfound liberty to bring her snuggly body flush up against his for a long hug.

After some time, they broke apart, once more diverting their attention to the temporarily forgotten take-out.

“Wait, tell me you got barbecue?”

He rolls his eyes dramatically before rummaging in the bag and tosses a box at her.

“Basic.”

“Shut it.”

Kagome wasted no time in prying open the box and squealed, popping a juicy morsel into her mouth. She lives for those bits that were purely fried batter slathered in sauce.

“Hey, Kagome.”

“Wha– _oomph_.”

As his hand entwines with her sticky, sauce covered fingers, Inuyasha moves his lips possessively over hers again. He could definitely get used to this.

For the record, barbecue sauce and ‘Kagome’ is definitely a good flavour combo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Written for Inuvember 2020, Day 15 Inuyasha/Kagome. It was a perfect excuse to write the best friends-turned-lovers trope I so adore._

_I hope you liked!_

_Stay tuned for the companion piece in Kagome’s POV, dropping on Day 21 :D_


	2. Kagome

Kagome sits up in bed and yawns widely. Long being second nature to do so as soon as she wakes up, Kagome looks for the gleaming mass of hair tossed messily over the arm of her couch. She can see his face from here, features soft and relaxed in the muted light streaming in from behind the curtains. Inuyasha always looks so peaceful and childlike when he’s asleep. In her mind’s eye, she can still see the resemblance to his chubby kid face, when she would find him asleep beside her bed, having snuck in through the window in the middle of the night. It became such a frequent occurrence that mama had just given up and gotten him his own futon.

Getting up carefully, Kagome pads over towards the couch. His cute puppy ears flick around to greet her but the hanyou remains sound asleep. Having had almost sixteen years of practice waking up near him, she could definitely manage not to alert his youkai senses. Smiling, Kagome bends down and carefully hooks an errant silver lock away from his face. Maybe it was the lack of human ears to keep the hair in place, but he always manages to sleep in such disarray; it was a wonder his hair wasn’t more tangled than it is.

After they moved out for college, Inuyasha basically insisted on crashing at her place more often than not. Hell, she has a whole drawer of his clothes, _including underwear_ , and his toothbrush at the sink. When he buys bulk ramen, it’s to stock _her_ shelves! It’s not a wonder why people ask all the time if they live together. If Kagome didn’t know better, she might believe he does it on purpose, to keep the boys away. She isn’t an idiot. She knows the reason for her being single basically all her life, is the fact that a six-foot-something inu-hanyou hovers around her and intimidates any of the opposites sex that might show even a smidge of interest.

But Kagome doesn’t mind. Honestly, she would trade any of that attention if it means she gets to spend all her time with Inuyasha. For all four years of their undergrad, that was exactly what they did. It was convenient that they had the same close friends, Sango and Miroku, too. But since Inuyasha graduated, and she decided to keep pursing her masters, they’d seen each other considerably less.

Inuyasha shifts around and lets out a short growl at something in his dreams. Then flopping over a different throw pillow, he continues to sleep, mouth gaping open, his fangs on full display. Kagome stifles a giggle on the back of her hand.

The earliest clear memory she had of their friendship was the first time she’d invited him over to her house. He was so excited to discover her ‘I Spy’ book collection. Kagome could just remember him sprawled on her bedroom floor, silver hair pooling across one of the big books. And when she entered the room with snacks, he looked up and flashed her the biggest grin she’d seen while showing her the hammer hidden against the top ledge of a bookshelf in the photo. It was seeing how his little fangs then, peeking out from under his lip that she realized why he was always so grumpy in school. It was because he didn’t want people to see them and draw more negative attention to himself.

Kagome had burst into tears at that point, freaking out poor little Inuyasha. It was a good time. They’d been best friends since. Inuyasha’s a foster kid and while his guardian was diligent, they weren’t particularly affectionate. Mama Higurashi basically adopted him into the family from the get go. It wasn’t till halfway through high school, when the scrawny half-demon suddenly shot up a few feet and filled out into the drool worthy morsel he is now, did Kagome figure out that what she felt for Inuyasha, went _far_ beyond friendship.

She did a fine job of ignoring it until now. ‘Seize the day’, ‘be thankful for what you have’ and all that bullshit.

Mind rapidly switching back to yesterday night, Kagome’s mood noticeably sours. What even possessed her to blurt that out to him? Sure, Hojo, the new Japanese grad student has been clearly showing interest in her lately, but it isn’t really a thing. She’s flattered by the attention of course, and truthfully, a little lonely now that Inuyasha’s always working, but that was all. But then again, if she didn’t say anything and showed up with the boy, Inuyasha would’ve _flipped_. 

He didn’t really react though. Well, if you count that constipated looking face he made a reaction, then maybe. He certainly didn’t go all angry, possessive guard dog on her. Which actually was kinda shitty to be honest. A itty, bitty part of her had really hoped that Inuyasha would get jealous, which could maybe mean he was a little bit interested?

Hard nope. His reaction was ‘neutral’ to say the least. Now that he knows she’s dating, would it tip this precarious balance they had? Surely a potential boyfriend would be ok with your best guy friend sleeping over at least three times a week, right? _Right?!?_

Kagome sighs loudly.

“‘Gome?” Inuyasha mutters, eyelids slowly peeling open to reveal umber irises. They were always a darker shade when he just wakes up.

“Yeah. Morning.” She smiles at his sleepy face, inwardly psyching herself back up to what can be considered a normal ‘Kagome’.

“Mornin’.” He yawns widely, the tip of his tongue curling up. “You make coffee yet?”

Kagome rolls her eyes at him, but couldn’t help the corner of her mouth from twitching up. “Nope. But I’m about to, _master_.”

“Damn right.”

–-–-–-–-–

Sango has tried to convince her multiple times that Inuyasha feels more than friendship with her. And well, tonight, Kagome can maybe believe that a little.

She would’ve preferred if it didn’t make her heart feel like a beaten-up teddy bear though.

Arriving early at the gallery with Hojo, Kagome couldn’t do anything but look around anxiously for Inuyasha. Thankfully, Hojo is rather oblivious and can sustain a conversation on her carefully punctuated ‘Mm-hmm’s’. Then she spotted him in a corner, lurking behind one ofSango’s bigger sculptures. He’s wearing the charcoal grey t-shirt and dark jeans she picked out for him last Christmas. He didn’t believe in formal clothes and those were the nicest things she could get him to wear. Right now though, Inuyasha looks downright miserable. Sure, he probably thinks he’s hiding it super well, but she hasn’t been his best friend since ever for nothing. His puppy ears are pulled so low, they practically blend into his hair. He hasn’t looked this dejected since they were in elementary school.

Kagome rushes forward abruptly, dragging her date along by their entwined arms.

“Hey! Inuyasha! Over here!”

His golden eyes snaps up, takes in the two of them and curses.

“Kagome.” He grunts when they get closer, dipping his head stiffly in greeting.

“Hi! Have you been here long?” She gushes, her nerves making her ramble per usual. “Oh this is Inuyasha, my best friend, and this is Hojo, the exchange grad student Professor Kaede’s taking on for this term.”

If it was even possible, his ears droop further. Oh _fuck_ , this was all a huge mistake on her part.

“Hello, it’s very nice to meet you.” Hojo says in only slightly accented English, extending his hand out to shake Inuyasha’s.

The hanyou mutters something that sounded like a hi. His eyes meet hers, and proceeds to makes his mouth stretch upwards in that cringey way again.

Kagome winces, wanting to say ‘fuck it all’, jump on Inuyasha and hug the shit out of him, to make that horrible look in his eyes go away.

But alas, they were in public.

“Uh, Inuyasha, are you liking Sango’s collection.”

“Yeah.” He shuffles away from her and waves the half-full cup of beverage in his hand awkwardly“I–uh-I’m going for more, uh, crackers.”

Before she could reply he turns and weaves through the crowd with inhuman speed–cursed youkai abilities!–and Kagome loses track of him. Then the host starts speaking, introducing Sango. By the time Sango finishes her introductory speech for her newest collection in the gallery, Kagome has lost all hope in finding Inuyasha.

She would bet half her stipend that he already bailed.

“Ummm… Hojo, I just remembered I forgot to feed my cat!” Kagome turns to her date, bowing repeatedly at a speed to give herself whiplash. “I gotta go!”

“W-wait! Higurashi! What about the rest of the show?”

“I’m so sorry! But Buyo’s really fragile you know? I can’t let him starve.” She is already halfway down the hall, still bowing. Really, she should get some sort of award for executing this flawlessly in heels. “I’ll see you on Monday, yeah?”

“Um, well, ok.” He waves back at her in mild confusion. “Don’t forget to take those blue-green algae supplements I got for you. Good for your brain!”

“Yup, yup! I sure will!”

Escaping out into the cool night air, Kagome whips out the pair of flats tucked in her bag. She isn’t used to wearing heels, so thank goodness she thought to bring them.

Now with plus-ten agility, Kagome starts sprinting across campus back to her apartment, in a rush to kickstart what will likely be one of the best nights of her life. First though, she has to change. Then she’s gotta hunt down a certain inu-hanyou and make him cough up a confession.

Kagome can feel herself grinning foolishly now.

And then she’s got some chicken wings to eat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Welp, I couldn’t help myself. I love these two idiots. Written for Inuvember Day 21 ‘Free Pairing’, which in my mind = OTP InuKag._


	3. Them

Inuyasha is in a _mood_. First he had to be called in for an ‘emergency’ ON A SUNDAY and secondly, everyone insisted on being extra useless idiots. Honestly, how did this company not go up in flames before he was hired?

His right ear twitches, picking up a poorly muffled giggle and he braces for impact.

Like clockwork, approximately half a second later, a small body launches through the air at him, slender arms and legs locking around his torso in a determined fashion.

How, even after all these year, all these attempts, she still actually puts in real effort to take him down is beyond him.

“Gotcha, dog-boy!”

Kagome laughs maniacally, still clinging off of him like a damn spider monkey.

“You keep telling yourself that.” The only point in time, when she _maybe_ , almost succeeded in tackling him was when they were both the same puny stature, with single-digit years on earth.

“Aww… you’re grumpy today.” She pouts as he pries her body off him with one arm, the other hand firmly securing an enormous bag of take out. While he would love to explore possibilities which encouraged Kagome’s limbs to wrap around him, they’re out tonight and it’ll be a whole fucking evening before he can get her all to himself. Better to not torture himself prematurely.

With practiced ease, Kagome’s feet touches the ground gracefully, as if nothing had happened. She smoothes her hands over the crumpled sweater and skirt before lacing her fingers deftly between his clawed ones. To think that even twenty-four hours ago, she did not dream this could be a thing. Twenty-four plus hours later, it feels like they've always been an item. 

“What did you bring for the potluck?” She peers around his chest at the paper bag, takes a sniff, then immediately cackles. “Are those _chicken wings_?”

He grumbles and extends the bag further away from her. “Fuck off.”

Completely unfazed, Kagome plants a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek. “You’re so mean to me. I thought my levelled up status will give me some perks.” She faked a dramatic sigh. “If this is how is, can I return my premium membership please?”

“Perks, eh? I can show you _perks.”_ He murmurs gruffly in her ear, relishing in the involuntary shiver of her body he induced.

He snags her lower back with his free arm, drawing her flush against him. Dipping lower under her ear, he grazes his lips oh-so-lightly against her pulse point, making sure she could just feel the tip of an incisor ghost across her skin. Then he feints movement towards her lips before pulling back to smirk smugly at her.

Kagome’s breaths are rather quick as she tries to regain her composure. She manages to make her half-lidded eyes fall into a semblance of a glare. “What happened to my ‘shy Inuyasha’?”

He chuckles. “I’m making up for lost time, Kagome.”

They walk up to the door of the narrow townhouse and rings the bell. A frazzled looking Miroku yanks open the door.

“Oh good! You guys are here!” He runs his hand through his already disheveled looking hair, strands coming loose from the low ponytail. “Help with some things!”

Before they could reply, Miroku has already disappeared back inside the kitchen. Poor guy. He really wants tonight’s dinner for Sango to go well. It was to celebrate her first solo exhibit and she was due to come home any moment from another talk at the gallery.

The new couple made their way to the living room, each retrieving their contributions to set at the table. Inuyasha is minding his own business, carefully removing each tinfoil box from the bag and arranging it in a uniform grid on his end of the table when he hears that pesky little snicker.

He looks up.

Kagome’s eyes are twinkling as she flashes him an impish grin. “Wow. _Twelve dozen?_ We just had a bunch last night! Are you gonna be able to poop?”

He growls, clearing the perimeter of the table in a flash before Kagome could let out an eep. _Why that cheeky, little–_

“That’s it. You’re asking for it.”

Practiced fingers lands on her vulnerable sides, digging at her ticklish flesh. Kagome shrieks, hands pawing uselessly at his to dislodge him. Abruptly, he stops and goes in for the kill.

Trapping her lithe body in the cradle of his arms, his lips collide with her plush ones, swallowing her giggles. She catches on pretty quickly, as her sounds morph rapidly into satisfied hums and she threads her arms around his neck. Inuyasha indulges in a few more languid kisses before dipping his tongue into her mouth at the tail end of one content sigh. So Kagome made her signature double chocolate Nutella brownies for the potluck, huh?

“OH. MY. GOD.”

Inuyasha cracks an eye and spots Miroku gaping slack-mouthed at them from the doorway into the living room.

“What?” Seems like Sango had just gotten home too. The young woman peers around her moron of a boyfriend.

“Oh _them_? I called it in sixth grade.” She rolls her eyes, then hollers unabashedly at the liplocked couple. “Kagome, you owe me five bucks!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: Sango bet Kagome five dollars in sixth grade that Inuyasha likes her.

* * *

_A/N: I originally did not intend to write a part three but was inspired by a Music Monday tag from @superpixie42._

_Hope you also enjoyed this silly little triplet of a story. Who knows, I might add more snippets to this universe one day, but for now it’s a wrap :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_(Oh, bonus points to whoever can guess my favourite line in this chapter xD)_


End file.
